Missing You
by NeonDomino
Summary: Oliver's feelings haven't changed over twenty years. When he comes face to face with Percy again, he hopes that this time he'll win him over. Oliver/Percy For Lo.


Auction: falling in love at Hogwarts (or any other school)

Cooking Corner - Percy/Oliver = Starter pack

Assignment 8 - Write about someone pretentious

Film Festival - Setting: School, Item: red scarf

Gostones - Black: past, (setting) the great hall, (object) parchment, (setting) Quidditch Pitch

Character Appreciation - Oliver

Showtime - Write about a single parent

Liza's Loves Single Parent & Squib

Guess the Name - Squib

* * *

 **Missing You  
**

 **Dedicated to Lo for the GGE 2015. Sorry it's a little (or a lot) late.**

* * *

 _Oliver lay on his bed, clothes strewn around him as he watched Percy pack his own suitcase. They didn't have to leave Hogwarts until the next morning, yet Percy insisted on re-packing his suitcase for what Oliver thought was the fifth time._

 _Every so often, Percy's gaze moved across to Oliver, his eyes focusing on the clothes that Oliver hadn't bothered to pick up and a loud sigh would escape from the Head Boy's lips before he turned back to his task._

 _It had been like that every year - nothing had changed but Oliver was used to it. In fact, he tended to leave out extra clothes just to get a reaction from Percy - in fact he had been trying to make Percy lose his temper for the best part of a year but clearly had failed in the task._

 _"You'll regret not doing that," Percy finally stated, clearly unable to contain himself any longer. "You'll be rushing in the morning."_

 _Oliver gave a small shrug. "I always manage," he replied, his eyes on Percy's suitcase. "I notice you didn't colour-coordinate your suitcase. You may want to do that now or you'll be rushing in the morning."_

 _Percy shot Oliver an unimpressed look, choosing that moment to slam the lid closed on his trunk. Oliver hid a grin as Percy stormed to the bathroom._

* * *

Oliver was eager to start the new term teaching at Hogwarts. His summer had been a little boring - the most exciting thing to happen over it was the Quidditch cup with Scotland winning the cup for the first time in almost a hundred years. It almost made him miss playing Quidditch Professionally.

He had lots planned with the students and he always enjoyed the days after the sorting where the new students would pick up their brooms - some for the very first time - and seeing the expression on their faces. Especially the Muggleborns or those with mixed blood that hadn't had the joys of riding on a broom before.

And, he was always on the lookout for players for the Quidditch teams.

Today was different though. Today was the day he reunited with the even more gorgeous and ever so frowny Percy Weasley.

And Oliver couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _Oliver eagerly stare at the broom on the ground next to him as he waited to be told to pick it up. His hand twitched as he listened to Madam Hooch, wondering why she wouldn't shut up and let him get on with flying already. To his other side stood his roommate, Percy._

 _Percy didn't share his enthusiasm. In fact, Percy looked like he would rather be anywhere but there, which was something that Oliver didn't understand. After all, what was better than flying?_

 _Finally the students were allowed to reach for their brooms and Oliver was delighted when his flew straight up into his hand. He looked around proudly, his gaze finding his roommate once more._

 _Percy was frowning at the broomstick which had refused to move. "Up," Percy muttered unenthusiastically._

 _Oliver stepped closer. "I think you need to sound more like you want it to do that," he suggested. "If I were a broomstick, I'd not do anything if someone sounded miserable."_

 _Percy glanced at Oliver. "I know how to use a broom._ I _go flying with my brothers all of the time," he said. "These broomsticks are just being stubborn. Perhaps this one is faulty?" He turned his gaze back to the broom._

 _"Not mine," Oliver muttered, returning to his own broom. If Percy didn't want his help, he wasn't going to give it._

* * *

"You're looking old, Weasley," Oliver called, once the hall had cleared and the students headed to their dorms. "Oh. I suppose you don't use those sort of words. What would you prefer? Distinguished?"

"Dignified," Percy said without missing a beat and Oliver was sure he saw a hint of a smile which put him at a loss for words. Percy Weasley didn't smile. "You're looking a bit beat up. Did you fall off the broom much?"

"Eight times," Oliver admitted. "Broke a ton of bones, been hit in the head with countless quaffles. Typical Quidditch injuries really."

"I didn't know you worked here," Percy said. "My daughter never mentioned you."

"Your… you have kids?" The smile fell from Oliver's lips. "How old?"

"My eldest is eighteen and youngest is fourteen," Percy said, smiling again. "I'm going to head to bed. I've had a long journey and I'm quite tired. We should catch up. Hogsmeade?"

Percy's gaze moved down his body so quickly that Oliver was convinced he had imagined it. Before he could answer, Percy had turned and walked away.

* * *

 _"So Percy, you free this weekend?" Oliver tried, having spent weeks getting the courage together. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend."_

 _Percy barely looked up from the assignment he was writing. "Busy."_

 _"All weekend? Come to Hogsmeade and take a break."_

 _Percy shook his head, his gaze on the parchment. "After I do assignments, I have some letters to send out."_

 _Oliver didn't say anything more. He headed over to his bed instead and found a Quidditch magazine to read. At least Quidditch didn't reject him._

* * *

Oliver didn't have many chances to talk to Percy in the few weeks leading up to the Hogsmeade visit. He was quite excited though he didn't want to get his hopes up. Clearly Percy just wanted to catch up. He did however attempt to work out which fourteen-year-old Weasley was Percy's daughter. But there were a lot of Weasleys and it was really hard to keep track.

Finally the day came and he felt like a sixteen year old again, standing in the entrance hall and waiting on his date. Part of him thought Percy wasn't going to show, but Percy was punctual, arriving right on time.

Oliver took a minute to admire the man. It had been twenty years since they had last really seen each other, but his long-standing crush clearly hadn't faded. It was still as strong as ever. Percy was looking very handsome in his tweed jacket and red scarf and Oliver couldn't tear his eyes away.

"I haven't been to Hogsmeade in years," Percy said wistfully, not seeming to notice Oliver's gaze.

"Well, it hasn't changed much. Puddifoot's is just the same if you want to check that out."

Percy let out a laugh. "Not a chance. That place scared me back then and I'm sure it'll be just as scary." He began walking and Oliver quickly fell into step next to him. "So you've been here since you retired?"

Oliver nodded. "I was getting on a bit. I knew my time on the team was limited and I never wanted to be one of those players that held on even though they were past their prime. I did work as a coach for a while but it wasn't for me. Then I got a letter from Minerva. I haven't regretted it for a moment. Last I heard, you were at the Ministry."

Percy nodded his head and silence followed as they walked down from the castle.

"I'm a single father," Percy finally said. "I did work at the Ministry but I wasn't happy. I had children to support though so I did what I needed to do. Now my eldest is going to University, I felt like it was time for a change. Minerva contacted me too."

"She seems to have a knack for finding those in need of a change," Oliver said.

Percy smiled. "I'm enjoying it. I never thought the day would come where Professor Binns would be retired. I hope that my class is more interesting than his."

"That's not a hard feat," Oliver pointed out. "If I were a student, I'd be able to keep attention for the whole lesson."

Percy smiled at him and Oliver felt butterflies in his stomach. "So… where do we start?"

* * *

 _Oliver stared at the couple under the stands of the Quidditch Pitch. He had booked the pitch at the last minute for an emergency practice because he had a new seeker on his team and Harry needed time to get used to the pitch. As he got closer, he noticed a redhead in an embrace with a girl and shook his head. He had told the Weasley twins not to bring their dates to the pitch. Fred and George were useless when trying to show off for the girls._

 _As he got closer, ready to demand the pair get ready for the practice, he realised his mistake. The family was correct, but he had assumed the wrong member._

 _After all, when had he ever seen Percy with a date? Yet here he was kissing Penelope Clearwater._

 _Oliver stared at them, not understanding why it bothered him so much. Percy was his roommate and a sort-of friend, and he didn't know Penelope Clearwater and didn't really care to know her._

 _But looking at the pair upset him more than it should. So he loudly cleared his throat and walked over._

 _"You shouldn't be here. We're about to use the pitch," he said._

 _Percy looked surprised, but gave a grateful smile. "Thanks. It would have been bad if my brothers had seen us," he said. "See you later." And with that, he disappeared hand in hand with Penelope._

 _Oliver watched them walk away, the jealousy building up inside of him at the sight of their joined hands. It was only later that he realised that his jealousy was directed at Penelope. That he didn't like seeing_ Percy _with someone else._

* * *

"Dad!" Two girls came running over, both throwing their arms around Percy. Oliver noticed how Percy smiled wider than he had ever seen.

"Do you want to join us?" Oliver asked uncertainly.

The older girl dropped down, her shopping bags falling sideways on the floor and she swept them closer with her foot. "I didn't know you'd be here today." She snuck a glance at Oliver.

"I sent you an owl," Percy replied in a warm tone. "How are you? How's uni?"

"It's great - fun. Uncle Fred and George stopped over and put wards and stuff up for me already."

"I didn't know Lucy had an older sister - I don't remember you," Oliver said as Molly glanced at him again.

"Oh, I didn't go to Hogwarts. I went to a Muggle school. Squib," she said happily. "Before you apologise like every other wizard, don't. I liked it. Growing up in a big family, everyone knows you and it can get crowded. I got to go to a school where people didn't judge me on my name because they didn't know me. Plus, Muggles have much more to offer in terms of work."

"Well, it's great to meet you now," Oliver said. "I'm Oliver Wood. I used to be—"

"Dad's roommate when he was at school," Molly finished. A grin appeared on her lips which was scarily like the smiles that Fred and George used to give him when something was about to explode. "I know exactly who you are. Dad has mentioned you a few times." She slyly glanced at Percy who was looking embarrassed. "So _this_ is the reason you dragged us to all of those Quidditch games growing up."

"You used to come and see me play?" Oliver asked, not sure about which part of the sentence to deal with first.

"Wait. _This_ is the Oliver that Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie told us about?" Lucy asked, looking between the three people at the table. "The one whose name Dad used to write all over his notebook with hearts?"

"This is the one," Molly confirmed as Percy began to deny it.

Oliver felt hope bloom. He had always thought Percy wasn't interested, but now it sounded like he was very interested. Or at least, had been whilst at school.

"If I knew that, I'd have asked him to Hogsmeade a second time," Oliver offered, trying not to appear as shy or nervous as he felt. "But being turned down once was heartbreaking enough. Even more heartbreaking than the time I found him kissing some girl on the Quidditch Pitch."

Both girls turned to look at their father. "I didn't realise that was a… I thought it was a social thing. I didn't realise it was supposed to be a date," Percy said, looking at Oliver with a new expression as though discovering something for the first time.

Molly grinned at her sister. "Come on, Lucy, let's go and get ice-cream." Both girls quickly placed a kiss on their father's cheek. "We'll be back in an hour to have lunch with you - but it seems like you both have a lot to discuss so we'll give you some privacy."

The girls rushed out, the bags still laying by Oliver;s feet, and Oliver turned his attention back to Percy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Was today two old friends catching up? Was it us building a new friendship? Was it a date?"

Percy considered the question for a long moment. "I tried to tell myself that it was the first two, when I asked you. But if we're being honest, I wanted it to be the third."

Oliver grinned, reaching across the table to take Percy's hand. Percy held tightly and the pair shared a smile.

"Remind me to send Minerva a thank you gift. I'm beginning to think she had an ulterior motive when contacting you about the job."

"She did seem quite smug about something when I accepted," Percy pointed out. "If we keep holding hands students will see and talk."

"Let them talk," Oliver insisted. "Twenty years and I've finally got my chance with you, I don't care who knows it."

* * *

My first Percy/Oliver. Review please :)


End file.
